


Gypsy Roses

by Kurisuta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Canon, During Canon, F/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Priestesses, Season/Series 08, Vampires, gypsies, gypsy magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Ava really hated her Gypsy heritage. But Benny made her love who she was. He loved her exotic nature and taught her to love her Gypsy self. Ava fell in love with the vampire and he with her.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Dangerous Game

Benny was trying to have a fun day at the carnival, when she stepped into his life.

She was beautiful, with her curled brown hair, caramel exotic skin, and those fathomless eyes.

He knew right away she was different; but he didn’t know she was a gypsy until he saw her tattoo.

When he saw the fear in her eyes and the cowering of her sisters, he knew he had to protect them. He would not allow them to get arrested. Besides, they weren’t the thieves. The man who had accused them was the pickpocket.

“What do you want from me?” The girl said softly.

“Your name for a start.” Benny surprised himself; but he wanted to know this woman. “I am Benny Lafitte.”

“I know a vampire when I see him.” She whispered so only he could hear. I am Ava Nicolae.”

“Would you...please go on an outing with me?” BennY asked carefully. He was sure he had asked her correctly.

“A date?” Ava smiled. “Alright, Benny.”

Benny blushed. She was such a magical girl.

Xxx

I was a fool, going out with a vampire. But I was a gypsy, and a Shuvani. Like a High Priestess.

I could protect myself from the likes of him.

Besides. He was handsome and interesting, to say the least. And my blood, laced with magical energy, wouldn’t taste good to him. It was poison.

And I was sure he knew that. And yet he stood there and tried to flirt, and asked me on a date.

He was playing a dangerous game.


	2. Date

Benny picked up Ava at the carnival and took her on a riverboat.

The two stood looking over the side.

“Beautiful isn’t it.” Benny said.

“Is it difficult?” Ava asked. “To be around this many humans?”

“Not as bad as you might think.” Benny said. “I’m used to it.”

“You think I’ll ever get used to it?” Ava asked.

“Used to what? Your a Shuvani. That’s amazing.”

Ava shook her head. “Is that the only reason why you asked me out?”

“Of course not.” Benny said. “You’re a lot more things than just a gypsy. I wanna know all about you. That’s why I asked you.”

Suddenly a woman, another vampire, appeared. “Benny what are you doing here with this mortal woman. You are one of us. Why haven’t you destroyed her?”

“I-I don’t care. I am in love with Ava.” Benny tried to explain but the vampiress struck him down.

Ava ran to him and held him in her arms. She shot the vampiress with a dose of gypsy magic. Ava then used her gypsy magic for the first time to heal Benny.

He held up his hands and cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. “Thank you for saving me from the darkness my Ava. But I can’t put you in any further danger.”

Ava held him tight. “Don’t leave me Benny! Even if it’s for my own good! I love you Benny! Don’t ever leave me! Please!

Benny’s will faltered and he fainted in her arms. She was right, he couldn’t leave her.

xxx

I held him tight, tears streaming down her cheeks. I carried him to my apartment like that, crying and holding him close.

I would never let that vampiress anywhere near him again. I would not allow Benny to be hurt. Not while I could fight for him.

I loved Benny. I would not allow him to be killed.

I would protectBenny with her forbidden gypsy powers and save him from the other vampires.


End file.
